Operación: Sonrisa
by FiraLili
Summary: Cuando Kagome duda de su relación con Sesshōmaru, Ayame le ayudará a reafirmar su amor con un plan de 7 pasos, su objetivo: Hacer sonreír a Sesshōmaru, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?


**Este fic no iba a ver la luz del día, pero por cuestiones de proteger mi honor en un juego de basta (?) Aquí lo tienen, es un short-fic, va a tener 8 capítulos en total (puede que 9); no más de eso. Así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que no haya visto.**

 **Operación: Sonrisa**

 _ **Quiero ver su sonrisa**_

El sonido de la televisión era lo que llenaba el ambiente del cuarto, donde 3 jóvenes se encontraban tendidas en la cama de la pelirroja, dueña de la habitación. Ese cálido momento era roto por los constantes suspiros que soltaban tras alguna escena de la película que observaban tan concentradas.

—¡Eso fue hermoso! —Soltó Ayame una vez los créditos se asomaron en la pantalla—. Quisiera poder casarme con un hombre así.

Sango bufó con burla mientras recogía los platos donde antes hubo botanas.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu amado Kōga? —preguntó dejando las cosas sobre el escritorio repleto de fotografías de ellas tres aún sin ordenar en el álbum que estaba abierto.

—Igual me casaré con él, tengo amor para los dos —replicó abrazando una almohada que tomó del suelo.

—Deja que Kōga te oiga decir eso, quiero ver como se pone celoso —intervino Kagome, quién hasta ese momento se dedicaba a sacar la película del DVD para ponerla en su estuche—. ¿Vamos a ver otra película?

—Sí, te toca elegir Sango —anunció la pelirroja aventando la otra almohada hacia la castaña, quien logró esquivar ese ataque para lanzarle una mirada fulminante a lo que la otra le respondió con una sonrisa descarada.

—Ya, ya, ¿cuál eliges? —preguntó agitando el estuche.

Sango se acercó para coger y revisar que títulos poseía su amiga, hasta que dio con uno que le llamó la atención.

—Quiero ver esta —la retiró para ponerla en el DVD.

—¿Cuál eligió, Kagome? —preguntó saltando.

—Toki wo Kakeru Shōjo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso no la has visto, Sango? —Ayame lucía sorprendida—. Salió hace 12 años, ¿no? Kagome salió en el 2006, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo, teníamos como 6 años cuando salió, creo que obligué a mi mamá a llevarme a verla, me enamoré perdidamente de Chiaki, aún lo estoy —espetó con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

—¡Oh sí! El final fue-

—¡Oigan! —interrumpió Sango—. No la he visto, así que cero comentarios.

Kagome y Ayame rodaron los ojos, Sango odiaba los spoilers por lo que decidieron calmarse. Kagome se dirigió junto a la pelirroja, la castaña prefirió sentarse a los pies de la cama. Pasó la hora y al final las tres lucían, en grados diferentes, lágrimas en los ojos.

—… ¿enserio así termina? —Sango no podía aceptarlo.

—¡Oh sí! No sabes cómo lo sufrí… las dieciséis veces que la vi —musitó la pelirroja desparramándose en su cama—. Es como si te estrujaran lentamente el corazón. Se merecían un maldito beso pero no, algún día reescribiré la película.

Sango sonrió ante esas palabras, Ayame siempre terminaba por decir cosas similares, desde que cambiaría finales, parejas u otro detalle que no le gustara, era bastante fantasiosa y apasionada con ese tipo de cosas.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa ese momento —replico la castaña riendo antes de suspirar, definitivamente el final le había movido mucho el corazón; un final abierto donde bien podían haberse reencontrado como no—. Creo que de haber sido yo, no hubiese podido aguantar la separación.

—Estoy contigo —secundó Ayame asintiendo energéticamente—. Si fuéramos Kōga y yo, creo que encontraría una manera de ir al futuro o él buscaría la manera de regresar, romperíamos las reglas del tiempo para estar juntos de nuevo.

—Me costó trabajo que Miroku se mirara sólo a mí, antes muerta que dejar que se vaya al futuro sin mí.

Kagome oía a sus amigas hablar y pensó en su reciente relación con Sesshōmaru, en realidad, aún seguía asombrada de que sus sentimientos si hubieran sido correspondidos, pues él era… tan inalcanzable, para empezar, no comprendía por qué la había elegido a ella, era un desastre total en muchas áreas, a penas y se defendía en la cocina y en literatura, todo lo demás le era tan complicado, ni siquiera podía acertar más de 4 veces seguidas en el centro del blanco en sus clases de arquería; mientras que él era prácticamente perfecto, todo lo que hacía o se proponía a realizar lo hacía, simplemente así y siempre con los mejores resultados. Suspiró escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, si sólo tuviera la autoestima de Ayame o la fuerza de Sango, podía creer que era la chica perfecta para Sesshōmaru.

—…me. Kagome ¡Kagome!

La morena se sobresaltó al ser bruscamente tomada del hombro, dos pares de ojos le miraban con preocupación, ella sonrió apenada.

—Oh, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando que están tan seguras de su amor por ellos y viceversa que… bueno —se rascó la mejilla con timidez—, me da algo de envidia, ¿saben?

Ambas amigas se miraron entre sí antes de centrarse en Kagome.

—Wow, wow, wow —Ayame se levantó con los brazos en jarras—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Kagome, eres la chica más dulce y genial que conozco, haces una pareja tan perfecta con Sesshōmaru, que su encuentro sólo puede ser descrito como una unió del destino.

Sango embozó una sonrisa divertida por las palabras tan bonitas y poéticas de Ayame.

—Lo que ella quiere decir —interrumpió la castaña—, es que se ven bien juntos, ¿qué te hace dudar así?

—No lo sé… es sólo la sensación, supongo —replicó algo molesta por no saber explicarle a sus amigas todo el remolino de sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior—. Es que cuando estamos juntos no sé qué hacer o decir, siento que cualquier cosa podría arruinar el ambiente y… y…

—¿Y?

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Nunca me sonríe.

—…

—…

—¿Qué?

La tez morena no pudo ocultar el rojo brillante de su vergüenza, así que volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus rodillas, y no, no volvería a salir.

Sango miró Ayame, diciéndole con sus ojos que hiciera algo, ésta frunció el ceño, se había quedado muda y estupefacta, en realidad, nunca hubiera pensado que uno de los problemas que ellos tendrían sería con la falta de una sonrisa, ¿eso había estado molestando a su amiga? Y entonces, una idea se cruzó por su mente, y la sonrisa explotó en sus labios; Sango supo que había cometido un error al confiar en la pelirroja.

—Si ese es el problema ¡arréglalo!

Sango suspiró resignada.

Kagome salió de su escondite confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, ¡a-rré-gla-lo! Sencillo —aplaudió antes de frotarse las manos como la bruja de un cuento de hadas—, si no sonríe por su cuenta, tú —la señaló—, harás que lo haga.

—¡¿Qué?!

¡Oh sí! Sango estaba muy arrepentida, presentía que Kagome acababa de meterse a la boca del lobo y no iba a salir fácil de ahí, no señor.

—¡Tenemos que empezar a planear! ¡Sango papel y pluma!

—¡No! ¡Ayame, espera!

La castaña necesitaba una aspirina con urgencia.

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! Aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado.**

 **FiraLili**

 **03/06/2018**


End file.
